


Dearly Broloved

by IWP_chan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: "oblivious dork doesnt realize hes married-married to the love of his life-, -and thinks its all a friendship thing" trope, -they fit and i couldnt think of something better, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Shameless Self-Indulgence, and the realization, but nothing explicit, look i KNOW the title and summary are the most unoriginal but-, mentioned kailette, obliviousness 11/10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: Two bros, asleep in bed, zero feet apart and naked.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Dearly Broloved

Summary: Two bros, asleep in bed, zero feet apart and naked.

_Note: :3ccccc_

**Warnings: Obliviousness Cranked Up To 11, Mentioned KaiLette, Referenced Sex (Nothing Explicit), Least Creative Title And Summary EVER.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KH.

.

Riku sighed in contentment as he pulled Sora even closer to him and nuzzled his hair. Sora mumbled in his sleep but didn’t stir. Riku figured he was too tired to wake up from something so small.

A few rounds of mind-blowing sex usually did that to a person, even someone as energetic as Sora.

The reason Riku wasn’t asleep as well was because his feelings had decided to overflow through him tonight.

Maybe it was because it just… hit him… that he was always going to be a part of Sora’s life, even after Sora inevitably asked Kairi out in the future.

After all, only the best of friends would share a bond so powerful, so tightly-knit, that they could easily slip into a stage in their friendship where they could hold hands while hanging out. And hug a lot. And kiss, and make out. And have sex. And go out on friendship dates. And throw a big party akin to a wedding where they jokingly referred to each other as “husband” and exchanged friendship golden rings with a heart and a crown engraved on their insides. Mickey even officiated at the party.

Just remembering all of it made giddiness bloom in his chest, sending restless energy through his tired body. Restless energy that wanted to be channeled in kissing Sora awake and worshipping him through the rest of the night, as if it wasn’t what the two had been doing before falling asleep.

Riku would have felt bad about Kairi not being there with them if he didn’t know she also had the opportunity to enjoy the same experiences with Olette.

It felt like it was just yesterday when he saw Kairi looking radiant in her bridal dress. It was very difficult to _not_ cry while he walked her down the aisle.

It was almost as if they were truly married-

Riku froze.

He shook Sora, “Hey, Sora, babe?”

“What is it?” Sora grumbled, eyebrows scrunching together adorably as he squinted up at him, still very sleepy.

“We’re married.”

“Yeah, and?”

“ _Married_ -married.”

“As opposed to a different way of being married?”

“...oh…”

Silence.

“Riku?”

“Yes, babe?”

“Don’t tell me you _just_ realized that.”

Nervous laughter.

“ _We’ve been married for ten years, Riku._ ”

.

End

I know it’s typically Sora who is the oblivious one, but I wanted to flip it around.


End file.
